


The Wedding Invitation

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: In that moment my heart stopped, my stomach fluttered, and any ounce of common sense I had beforehand flew out the window.  Who knew that he still had the power to provoke such a reception from me?  I have moved on.  This was not allowed to happen anymore.





	The Wedding Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

I wonder whose idea it was to invite me to the wedding.Was it hers?Was she rubbing it in my face that she was better than me, that she had gotten the man we both loved, that I had been stupid beyond reason in ever giving him up and too proud to apologize?Would she really be that cruel?Was it his idea?Did she really not want to invite me, knowing how awkward it would be for all of us if I came, but he insisted I should be invited as a hint of friendship?Was this his way of showing me that I didn’t ever really matter in his life, that despite our fling, he had moved on and would have no problems being happy?I almost considered not going.The last several nights I had been haunted by dreams of stolen kisses in dark corridors.It took forever to fall asleep as I thought of how much I still wished it was me that he lusted after.When, I woke up I felt dejected, moping around like a lovesick teenager.But how could I not go?How could I let them know that it affected me so?There was really no other option than to go and pretend that everything was okay, to little by little silently be crushed.

But I went, and I saw him.I felt my insides jitter.I was so hoping for a fiasco, that she would decide that she could never stand in the way of our love.She would suddenly realize it, run up to me and apologize for ever even being an issue, and leave with grace.And I, I would have nothing but the deepest respect for her fine dignified act.She would totally go down in my book as one of the top 10 courageous people I ever met.

And I turned around, saw him walking past me, and defying my desire to be the first one to say something, I just stared back.But he said nothing, simple walking away, not even acknowledging my presence.He did it again as he walked past my seat.And again as I passed him on the way to the water fountain.What was with the staring?

And then it happened.The very thing I had dreaded came to pass.They got married, and it is all such a blur now that I can still barely believe that it happened, that my life was ruined so incredibly quickly.I do, however, remember the moment when my husband leaned over and asked, “Do you remember when we did this?”I just smiled at him and accepted his hand.He was just a cheap replacement, barely a consolation for the fact that I could have had Harry Potter and then screwed it up.

There was no way I could tell him how I felt about the wedding. There was no way he would walk away from that conversation not feeling dejected.How could I tell him I was jealous of Ginny Weasley because she had what I wanted?

He insisted we go congratulate the bride and groom as they congregated in the lobby.As the line formed, I tried delaying actually getting there, striking up conversations with people I recognized from school, hoping that by the time I ran out of people, they would be gone and we would no longer have to speak to them.My plan seemed to have succeeded, for Lee seemed to be very occupied talking to someone else too.But then the person behind me tapped on my shoulder, pointed to the space remaining, and indicated that I should move ahead.I didn’t even have Lee there to cushion for me.Somewhere in the mix, Ginny had disappeared, and all that actually remained of the wedding party were Harry and Ron.

“Hi,” I meekly said to him.“How are you?”

“I’m fine, and you remember Ron, right,” he asked, motioning to Ron, obviously wishing that I wasn’t there talking to him, obviously deflecting the conversation.

In that moment my heart stopped, my stomach fluttered, and any ounce of common sense I had beforehand flew out the window.Who knew that he still had the power to provoke such a reception from me?I have moved on.This was not allowed to happen anymore.I was married, and we were supposed to be above all this pettiness.I knew that the silent staring had to be stopped, and it no longer mattered to me who talked first anymore.But, why did I say what I did?What point was there in my looking for a reaction from him?What, what possessed me to tell him that his best friend had the pretty eyes?So much for being above the pettiness, I guess.It’s not as though he left me hanging on how it made him feel.It was an immediate domino effect.He turned away, saying nothing to me, just as Ginny ran up to him all excited, not even acknowledging my presence, and bit his bottom lip, dragging him way.He left, all a flurry in excitement. 

Lee came up to me right after, saying, “Aww.They left already.I guess we can still congratulate them at the reception.Ready to go?”

“Actually, I have a stomach ache,” I replied.“I don’t really feel up to going if that is okay.Will you just take me home?”I was still pining after him like a lovesick teenager, and there seemed to be no cure to my illness.I walked out the door, watched them disapparate, and haven’t seen them since.


End file.
